Bikini Rangers RPM
Bikini Rangers RPM is the third Bikini Rangers parody series. It aired in September 7,2009-June 1,2010. This was the second installment of the Bikini Rangers Series to be produced in the Azoong Series. It is Based on Gear and Mecha From Toei's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Engine_Sentai_Go-onger Engine Sentai Go-onger]'' and Disney's Power Rangers RPM. It does not follow the pilot of the previous two series,Vixen Sentai and Jungle Fury. Instead, the story is set in a version of the real world where Venjix are creatures in a computer monsters and a collectible card game as weapons. Synopsis Summary: Dr. K.: "Listen carefully, okay? We don't have a lot of time. It started three years ago. The World Internet Federation reported the appearance of an aggressive new computer worm -- The Venjix Virus. A year later, it was estimated that Venjix had already infected 37% of the world's computer systems. By then, it was too late. Venjix took control of the world's communications, power, and defense systems. It built armies of advanced robotic soldiers that laid waste to everything in their path. There was no stopping them, and Venjix declared victory." Venjix: "I am Venjix. Your world is now my world, and your time is now over." Dr. K.: "But it's not over, not yet. If you can hear my voice, please go now to the domed city of Corinth. It's the only place we can be safe. But you have to make it inside the city walls before the defense shield is activated. Please...Hurry." In the not-so-distant future, the mysterious and sinister Venjix Computer Network is attempting to conquer and lay ruin to the entire planet. Mankind has retreated into environmentally-shielded domed cities to protect against the pollution and machines unleashed by Venjix. In the shining city of Corinth, an elite force of Rangers must learn to drive and operate an arsenal of radically advanced biotech vehicles in order to battle the attacking machine army bent on world domination. Adult Flim Stars and Model Charaters The RPM Rangers ''Main article: RPM Rangers Mach Rangers Main article: Mach Rangers The GT Rangers Main article: GT Rangers Allies *[[Curcirt|'Curcirt' ]] *' Dr. K ' *' General Terry Semel ' *' Kelly Hu' *[[Kim Smith| Kim Smith]] *[[Shauna Sand | Shauna Sand ]] *[[Kacey Jordan|'Kacey Jordan']] *[[Emmanuelle Vaugier|'Emmanuelle Vaugier']] *[[Krystal Steal|'Krystal Steal']] *'BOMPER' - (Born-to Outerdimension and Mechanic x Pitcrew-type Engine-support Robot) the RPM Rangers' robotic adviser and mechanic, creation of Dr. K *[[Season 2|'Jungle Fury Rangers']] Villains *[[Venjix|'Venjix' ]] *' Da Purple Haze Skull ' *[[WMG |'WMG' ]] *[[Lil' Flame|'Lil' Flame']] *' Terri Weigel' *[[Puma Swede| Puma Swede]] *[[Rebecca Jessop| Rebecca Jessop]] Arsenal Main article: Arsenal RPM Rangers *'Cell Shift Morpher' *'Rev Morpher' *'SkyJetcross Morpher' *'CellPhone Morpher' *'ShiftPhone Morpher' *'GT Morpher' Weapons Main article: Weapons RPM Rangers *'Racer Blade' **'Street Sable Sword' **'Turbo Cannon' **'Speed Blazer' **'Torque Axe' **'Diesel Laser Gun' *'Rocket Blaster' *'RPM Card' *'RPM Blue Card' *'Sting Sword' *'Scopion Sword' *'CellPhone' *'Zoom Wheel' *'Project GO-ONGER' Episodes The third season consisted of 51 episodes that aired between September 7, 2009 and June 1, 2010. Notes *This is the first season to use collectible card game as weapons. *This is the first series where to start off with only three rangers. *The first use of Pink and White Rangers of sixth ranger. *Dr.K is the first Female Mentor. *This is the Second series with a Green and Black ranger at the same time (It was Season 1). DVD Releases To Be added Category:2009 television series debuts Category:2010 television series endings Category:Comedy television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:RPM Series Category:Azoong Era Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers